


Windows & Doors

by babbling_bug



Series: Red Alert Character Pieces [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babbling_bug/pseuds/babbling_bug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Alert spends some time in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windows & Doors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eyemeohmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyemeohmy/gifts).



It takes time to assimilate the results of his… haste. It’s hard to think in Lower Iacon’s Medical Ward- he does not know this room, and for all that he is being treated as a private patron, the walls do nothing to block out the sounds of over five hundred other patients in various states of malaise.

The window positioning is also unfortunate, but Red Alert can’t muster the energy to ask for a room change- it probably wouldn’t be too different, anyway. With his optics still half burned out and so slowly recovering, it may have all been in his head.  
  
There is a small crystal carving- the state badge of the Iacon Fire & Rescue Department- sitting innocuously on his bedside. The nurse tells him it’s a parting gift from the mech who had personally pulled him out of the burning wreckage he had reduced his apartment to (then the nurse turns on the morning news report- on a small, local channel that just so happens to be broadcasting a follow-up on the fire he had caused- as if to remind Red Alert of his folly).

He didn’t need a reminder.

He doesn’t think he’ll be forgetting any time soon- the doctors and surgeons he’s seen in the past deca-cycle all think he’s fried his processors something fierce. They all recommend open cerebral surgery, the doctors also recommend therapy.

Nothing he hasn’t heard before.

Eyeing the little carving, Red Alert thinks that maybe he’ll take the advice this time around. And when he’s feeling better… maybe he’ll do some work for the IFRD, pro bono.


End file.
